


When Realities Collide...

by Genesisfreak



Series: Works in Progress [2]
Category: Baccano!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I do not know where this story is going., More tags to be determined, baby!harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesisfreak/pseuds/Genesisfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as one of their regular heists. Then it derailed to child care and kidnappings. A rat race begins, and little Harry is unaware that he is the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Realities Collide...

Little Whinging, Surrey  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
October 31 1981 11:47 pm

Isaac Dian crept silently down the street of Privet Drive. It was quiet. Too quiet. Quiet enough that it was suspicious. Quiet enough-  
"Psssst, Isaac!" His partner in crime whisper shouted. Isaac looked over his shoulder to look toward his life long partner. She had long blond hair, large amber eyes, and was, of course, wearing navy blue robes with white stars littering her robes. To complete her look she had a navy blue hat with the same stars. Perfect outfit for the heist they intend to pull. Isaac himself was wearing black robes with large yellow dots scattered with a matching hat as well.  
"What is it Miria?" Isaac askeded in a hushed whisper. Miria didn't answer. She merely pointed to a tabby cat sitting on the gate of their targeted home. Isaac gasped. A witness.  
"Miria! Commence plan Cat!"  
"But what's plan Cat?"Miria asked tilting her head to the side.  
"Hush! Plan Cat is..." Isaac paused and looked straight into Miria's eyes. Amber eyes locked into amber eyes, the latter waiting somewhat impatiently for an answer. Isaac turned dramatically towards the hedges separating house number 6 and house number 8.  
"Plan Cat is, to hide in the bushes until the cat leaves!" Isaac finished with a triumphant grin. Miria grinned with sparkles gleaming in her eyes. "That's brilliant, Isaac!". The to of them proceeded to stealthily make their way into the bushes and seemingly out of Privit Drive. Oddly enough, the cat paid no mind to the pair and it's gaze stared in the direction opposite of Isaac and Miria.  
Isaac and Miria were getting themselves prepared for a long wait when a loud crack startled them. An old man emerged from where the noise came from. Old was an understatement. The man was ancient. He strolled down the street while all the lights seemed to turn off as he passed. He then stopped in front of Isaac and Miria's target house. The pair looked at each other. Things seemed to be getting interesting.  
The tabby continued to stare the old man down and then leaped of it's perch- only to turn into a strict looking woman. Well, they thought too soon.  
—————————————  
Minerva McGonagall was not a happy woman. Rumors of Voldemort's demise had spread fast among the country, along with news that her favorite lion cubs were killed in the incident. Now witches and wizards were running around like headless chickens, on the verge of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Things were getting out of hand fast. Then she heard that Albus intended to leave her cubs' child with muggles. Minerva took it upon herself to check out who he was being left with, and she did not like what she had seen. All she could do was try and talk Albus out of whatever he had planned.  
She had waited hours for her headmaster when finally he appeared with a loud CRACK. Minerva watched Albus Dumbledore with a cool gaze.  
"Minerva, please stop looking at me like that, it would be easier if we spoke while you were human"  
Minerva stared at Albus for another moment, then changed back into her human form. "Albus, you really can't mean to leave Harry with these," Minerva gestured number 4, "Muggles" she spat out. "They are the worst kind of muggles".  
"Minerva, they are his only relatives surely they can't be that bad"  
She shook her head. "No Albus, they are horrible. Harry wouldn't be raised properly if he was left here"  
"Now, now Minerva. Things can't possibly be that bad. They will surely take care of him."  
Once again Minerva shook her head. "How about you let me raise him. I have plenty of resources to help him be raised properly. I am close enough to the Potters and he could be raised in a well nurtured envirement"  
"But what about your duties as a professor, and your responsibility as the Deputy Headmistress? You have a lot of responsibilities, my dear. Are you sure you can balance out those with taking care of an infant?" Minerva couldn't answer him. He had a point, she didn't have that much free time as it was. Plus with the war over now, she had to help straighten out society along with Albus. "Minerva, I highly doubt that Voldemort died tonight." Minerva flinched violently when Voldemort was mentioned, but then blinked in shock when she registered what he had just said. Albus shook his head. "My dear, it is but a name. There is no need-"  
"What do you mean he is not dead?! Surely the rumors of the war being over are false then?"  
"The rumors are true Minerva. Voldemort-" Minerva flinched, " was destroyed, the Potters are dead, and Harry will be here any moment."  
————————————————  
While Miria could barely understand a word of what the pair in front of her were saying, she did catch on to the fact that someone important died along with some others, and that an infant was going to be left with their next victims. Miria honestly didn't know why anyone would leave a child with the Dursleys, the Dursley child was a menace as it was. Initially, Isaac and Miria were going to steal the front door of their house, but at this point, Miria was thinking about stealing something else. Miria stole a glance towards Isaac. Yes, he was thinking along the same lines. Isaac's face was scrunched up with intense concentration. She didn't blame him. After all how were they supposed to steal something that wasn't there? From the looks of it, they were both in for a very long night.  
————————————————  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
November 1, 1981 12:33 am

Isaac and Miria watched as a motorcycle lowered itself from the sky. They watched as a giant man got off the bike, along with a package incredibly smaller than him. Isaac and Miria leaned in. Is that... It is! That was their new target! The pair continued to wait, thinking for a while that they were never going to leave. After a while, Isaac and Miria found themselves outside the door of Privet Drive.  
"Isaac, we need to take him! The Dursleys won't treat him well, I just know it!"  
"Miria I know how you feel, but if we take him, it would be kidnapping! Not to mention we don't even know how to take care of a baby..." Isaac sighed and rubbed his chin in thought, noting that Miria was mimicking him as usual. An idea flashed in his brain.  
"We don't know how to take care of a baby, but the Martillo Family must! We can give him to the Martillos and they will take... Good..." Isaac trailed off and gave a far away look. Miria grew momentarily confused when Isaac clutched his head with a silent scream. He was mindful that it was early morning. "Miria we forgot something important!"  
Miria's face was void of emotion. She tried hard to remember what she had forgotten, but she couldn't remember. Her anxiety began to rise as she watched Isaac squirm in anguish.  
"Um, what did we forget Isaac?" She asked nervously.  
"Firo and Ennis!" Isaac exclaimed mournfully. Miria's eyes grew large in despair. Firo and Ennis were finally getting married today- well yesterday. They thought it cool to get married on Halloween. Miria wept silently. They forgot to go to their wedding. Miria looked at Isaac in despair. She wanted to leap into his arms but alas, she couldn't at the moment.  
"Whatever shall we do, Isaac?" She whispered brokenly. Isaac looked no better. He looked like a kicked puppy. He looked down at the bundle sitting below him. The baby was staring right at him, it's large emerald eyes watching him sleepily. Isaac looked at Miria with newfound determination.  
"What we do is," Isaac pointed down at the baby triumphantly. Miria perked up as she watched a grin split Isaac's face. "We give them a baby!"  
\-----------------------------------------Brooklyn, New York  
November 2, 1981 6:00 am  
Hymund Suites

Ennis sighed contently. The past few days were they best she had had in a long time. For a long time, she had thought she would never experience any emotions, much less love and happiness. But after she had met Firo, all those thoughts vanished. They had been together 51 years and believed it was time to tie the knot. They didn't need to, but a nice diamond ring on her finger was welcome. The family was ecstatic about their decision. Ennis thought she couldn't be happier, laying next to her love on their bed. Sighing again, she burrowed deeper into Firo's chest.  
"Mornin'" a gruff mumble was an answer for her efforts. "What's got you up so early" Firo looked at Ennis with half lidded eyes.  
"Just taking it all in" Ennis replied in embarrassment. Firo gave her a soft smile.  
"I can relate to that" Firo murmured, his ruby eyes twinkling in mirth. Ennis huffed at him and rolled her eyes. Firo would always be Firo, even when half asleep.  
"We are only missing one thing" Ennis whispered into Firo's ear. He blinked sleepily. Something missing?... Oh. Firo rolled onto his side, facing Ennis. His eyes were despondent and lost.  
"You know it's impossible for us" Firo whispered in anguish. He had wanted, as much as Ennis, to have a child. They both had given up after 25 years of trying.  
"I know" Ennis whispered with the same anguish.  
"Why are you two whispering?" A feminine voice whispered loudly. Both Firo and Ennis jumped. Miria's head was poking out of their bedroom window. "Miria" They both gasped in embarrassment.  
"Well don't just lay there, hurry up downstairs!" Miria said with a winning smile. Her head then disappeared. The newly-weds looked at the spot her head once was located.  
"We're in the penthouse" Firo deadpanned. Ennis chuckled in amusement.  
\------------------------------------------- 

Isaac was worried. Normally, he didn't have any trouble parting with the things he had stolen. But this baby... Those beautiful emeralds staring at him... That cherubic baby face and that pink lip defiantly sticking out... The fluffy raven hair sticking in every direction... The child was the definition of adorable. God, even his slightly pointed ears were cute! Isaac's heart clenched. He had to give this child away- No! The child was going to his sister in all but blood, he could see the kid whenever he wanted. A blissful smile rose onto his face. Oh how fun this would be.  
Currently, Isaac was sitting in the lobby of a hotel, a popular one at that. He had no desire to learn of its name. Miria grilled the Martillos into telling her where Firo and Ennis went on their honeymoon ( she has a really good puppy dog face), and Isaac had tracked down the lovebirds' specific location. At the moment, Miria went up to get the soon-to-be parents while Isaac watched the little angel. Wait. Was the babe a boy or a girl? Isaac stared at the baby suspiciously.  
"Hey kid, are you a lad or a lass?" Isaac asked slowly. Emeralds blinked at him and the child's head tilted ever so slightly. Silence was the only answer he got... And that was all that was needed because Isaac was now starstruck. He needed to convince Miria to steal this angel from Ennis.  
\------------------------------------------  
Unknown Location  
November 1, 1981 5:13 pm  
Azkaban

Sirius Black woke up with a gasp, and then shivered. Where was he? He glanced around the room trying to remember what happened. What was he doing? Oh right, Death Eater raid in London, then the screaming Death Munchers clutching there arms. What else? Godric's Hol-  
Sirius sat up. The Potters. James. Sirius' breath hitched, and then he growled. Peter. Peter betrayed James. He went after the traitorous rat but Peter cut off his finger, blew up a street filled with muggles, and then escaped.  
But where was he now? He continued to look around the bare room paying attention to every detail. The more he looked, the more dread settled into his stomach. There was a persistent chill in the air, the walls were grey and boring, but the most note worthy thing was the occasional mad laughter and screech that echoed through the room.  
No, this can't be happening. It just CAN'T. Where was Dumbledore, the Order? Surely they knew he was innocent. Dumbledore was there. He knew who the secret keeper was, so why was he here?  
Sirius froze when he heard a creaking sound behind him. When he turned around, the door was shut and no one was there. Sirius blinked, then tilted his head to the side, grey eyes glinting in confusion. After a moment, he dismissed the sound and started to pace.  
Soon those demons would come for him, he knew it. He would be stuck in here for who knows how long without being able to prove his innocence. No more Marauders, no more Lily, no more-  
Sirius stopped and once again his breath hitched. Harry. What has he done? He gave him away. What kind of godfather was he?  
Sirius tried to exhale but it came out shaky. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Oh who was he kidding, right now he's a sobbing mess. He tried to blink away his tears.  
He really hoped Dumbledore would come soon and get him out of here. He was not ready to spend the rest of his life in a hell hole called Azkaban.  
Unknown to Sirius, he had an observer. 'So this man betrayed the Potters?' The observer thought, 'Doesn't seem that way. Well master always did tell me never judge a book by its cover.' That was now his motto. Soon enough he will find out the truth anyway. But not now. Right now, he had more important business to attend to, like stopping one troublesome old coot from causing the wizarding world's ruin.  
The observer left the room as quietly as he came, the only noticeable thing about his presence was the creaky door.  
Sirius turned around much faster this time at the sound of the door. Still, there was nothing noteworthy. The room seemed a lot smaller now. The slightest sound bouncing off the walls. But he didn't notice anyone else there.  
Sirius' mouth began to dry. The air seemed much more stale. His eyes flicked across every shadow, every surface. There was nothing there. Sirius chuckled with no humor. " I am going mad and this is my first day, Dumbledore needs to hurry up and get me out of here."  
Time seemed to lengthen while Sirius was in the room, and what felt like days later, the door creaked open once more to show a couple of prison guards. One was short, not goblin short, but still short. His hair was a dirty brown color, and was cascading down to his shoulders, while his nose was crooked. He was giving Sirius a nasty smirk.  
The other, was huge, dwarfing over his partner. He had a black buzz cut, and his face looked as though he was mauled by a vengeful hippogriff. His piercing gold eyes were giving him a shrewd look. Sirius knew at once he would not like these two.  
Sirius sat up from his laying position. This did not seem good.  
"Prisoner 7780, you are here on the charges of the betrayal of the Potters, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, plus the murder of 12 muggles, and for the charges of being a follower of You-Know-Who." The dwarf guard read from his clip board.  
Sirius blinked. Then blinked again. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Before he could gather himself, the giant man dragged him by his collar out the room and started down the halls.  
Sirius glanced into the numerous cells he passed. Everyone in this cells looked insane. Sirius shivered. This couldn't be happening, Pettigrew was alive!  
Unfortunately, only he knows this fact. Buzz cut guard shoved him into an empty cell near the ocean spray, then promptly shut the cell door behind him. The dwarf gaurd gave him a smile filled with yellow crooked teeth.  
" I hope you have a wonderful stay in Azkaban, Mister Black" he said as he walked away from the cell. Sirius heard his mad cackle bounce of the walls as he disappeared down the hallway.  
Sirius was still in a state of shock while he glanced around the cell. He stumbled towards a corner behind his new rickety bed, and shifted into Padfoot. The dementors are going to be awful, so he better start preserving his sanity.  
\------------------------------------------  
Scotland  
November 1, 1981 8:00 pm  
Hogwarts

Severus Snape felt as though his heart was torn from his chest. His best friend and sister had died almost 24 hours before... And it was his fault. His old teacher, Professor McGonagall, told him that none of it was his fault. After all, how could he have known what the Dark Lord would do with that information. Severus knew better. He delivered the info knowing someone was going to die. He didn't realize his Lily would be the victim.  
Severus sat in his new sitting room drinking Firewhiskey from his new liquor cabinet. Dumbledore had protected him from the Ministry, claiming him a spy for the light. Some spy he was, he turned to Dumbledore two months before the Potters were killed. Severus wasn't dense. He knew the only reason he was alive was because Dumbledore wanted a new chess piece to play with. Severus scowled at the thought. Yes, all he amounted to was a pawn, a loyal dog to protect the Potter brat. Wait. The brat was also Lily's. He deserved a chance, well if he didn't turn out being the clone of Potter.  
Severus' musings were cut by a sharp knocking on his chamber door. "Enter" he called softly. He was surprised to see his professor stalk through his door, towards him. Her hair was frazzled, gray and dark brown streaks falling out of her tight bun. Her eyes were glittering dangerously with rage. Frankly, she was going to murder someone, Severus wasn't exactly sure he wanted to be the victim.  
"That-that DUMBLEDORE" The elder hissed through her teeth. "How dare he! He questions the capabilities of his staff?!" Severus' bottle of Firewhiskey was shaking violently on the table. "He left my godson with those DISGUSTING MUGGLES" Minerva was pacing the room in circles. "That horse of a woman couldn't keep her own son- let alone another who had just went through trauma! And that walrus of a man- HA! I am surprised he could even walk! And Albus thinks that THEY are suitable guardians for a BABY?!" Shocked as he was with his newfound predicament, Severus happened to latch onto several parts of her rant.  
"Professor-"  
"Severus, we are coworkers now. Call me Minerva." Well, at least she calmed down.  
"Right, Minerva" Severus said reluctantly, "what Muggles is the Potter brat- Harry" Severus corrected himself after seeing Minerva's glare " staying with? Are there not any candidates for the job. The wizarding community would fall over themselves in a chance to be in the Boy-Who-Lived's childhood." Severus could not hold back his venom towards the brat's new nickname.  
"Exactly but ALBUS thinks it's a wonderful idea to leave him with the muggles."  
"What muggles?" Severus repeated impatiently.  
"LILY'S SISTER AND HER FAT OAF OF A HUSBAND" Minerva snarled. Severus froze.  
"Let me get this straight," Severus said silently, "the headmaster believed it a good idea to leave the child with Tuney?" If the brat was left there, who knows what would happen. Petunia hated her sister and anything magical. Giving her a magical child is the worst thing that could happen. What was Dumbledore thinking?  
Minerva continued to pace through the room. "We need to get him out of there. It is not only for the child's safety but the survival of the wizarding world" Severus understood perfectly. He would be breaking his word if he left Lily's child with Petunia.  
"We can't just take him, Minerva. We have no where to keep him. And no, the brat is not staying here." Minerva glared at him. Severus glared back.. He did not feel the need to explain himself. Perhaps Tuney is taking care of him. He is just a baby. Severus grimaced internally. He couldn't believe he just acknowledged that.  
"Fine, how about we check on the muggles. We show we are watching their actions, and they have a much smaller chance of abusing him" Minerva was reluctant, but she agreed.  
"Fine, but if this happens, we need to check on Harry regularly." Minerva bit out. Severus sighed. There goes his days-off. "We will go see them tomorrow. For now, get some sleep, professor. I'm sure we will both need the energy"  
"It's Minerva, Severus" she said, her lips turning upwards. She turned gracefully and headed out of Severus' chambers. Severus scowled and headed straight to his liquor cabinet. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
\-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a test story, I have no idea whether I should continue this story. If you all want me to, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
